Fuzzy Fazbear Family
by Natsumiya Teirin
Summary: In 1992, Jeremy and Mike were abandoned by their parents, and taken in by the animatronics of an abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This is a story of love, loss, and the many trials that come with being the only two humans in a family of robotic animals.
1. Chapter 1

Since this is an AU of sorts, let's set some things straight.

1\. Mike and Jeremy are brothers.

2\. Mike is the older brother.

3\. Mike is the bite victim of '87.

4\. The animatronics are sentient.

5\. The animatronics aren't trying to kill Mike and Jeremy.

6\. In this fic, Mike is eleven-having turned six on November 14, 1987, and Jeremy is 10.

7\. All of the old animatronics will appear, but they will be as we see them in the first game.

8\. Bonnie - both Bonnies- are male.

9\. Despite all of the animatronics from both games making an appearance, the building layout is almost exactly the same as what we see in the first game - of course, with different room names and a separate area for actual bedrooms.

10\. The animatronics are organic-meaning, they have human organs and need to sleep and eat, just not as much as actual humans.

Ahem...I think that covers it. Finally, Five Nights At Freddy's is not mine - it belongs to the incredible Scott Cawthon.

It was raining hard that night. Huddled together in front of an abandoned pizzeria were two boys - one tall with light brown hair, the other a short blonde. Both had blue eyes.

From within the building, in the Dining Area, three animatronics watched them silently. Until at last, The one on the far left of the old stage - a purple rabbit with a red bowtie and a bass guitar in his hands - spoke up.

"Wh-whY aRE thEy juSt sIttING theeERREEe?"

His voice box crackled and screeched, having not been used in so long.

"They NEEeed hElP."

This came from the yellow animatronic on the far right- a chick wearing a bib with the words 'Let's Eat!' printed on it in large font.

"If the lads stay thar then they'll be shiverin' timbers."

Said a voice from a room in the back. Moments later, its owner appeared- a red fox with a hook replacing his right hand, and tattered brown shorts. His suit was in bad shape, exposing bits of his endoskeloten.

Unlike his fellow animatronics, the fox spent a lot of time singing, and as a result, his voice-box was still fine.

"Aye. Why don't yew take a peek at the lads, Cap'n Freddy?"

The bear animatronic at the center of the stage looked down at the fox.

"You know exactly why, Foxy. Our suits aren't enough to protect our circuits from rain damage. If anyone's going to see them, it'll have to be one of the toys." He said in a deep voice with only a slight southern U.S. accent.

" Perhaps we can ask New Bonnie...or my own counterpart."

With a salute and an "Aye, Cap'n!", Foxy walked off to the Kitchen, where the Toys stayed in storage most of the time.

He banged on the door and came face-to-face with a mildly annoyed Toy Bonnie, a blue animatronic with rosy cheeks and green eyes and eyebrows and long lashes, all in a hard plastic casing.

"What is it, Foxface?" He asked, his Australian accent shining through.

"Aye, um, well, y'see...thar be two young laddies caught in that thar storm out. I'd get'em meself, but, eh, as ya see, I can't. So...Cap'n Freddy's asked me to see if yew or yer fellow toys could get the wee ones yerselves..."

The rabbit sighed. While it was in his very circuits to keep children safe and happy, he REALLY didn't want to leave the comfort and safety of the abandoned pizzeria.

"...alright. I'll get the boss."

With that, he shut the door in the pirate's face and left to get Toy Freddy, as Foxy returned to the Dining Area.

"Aye, New Bonnie's gettin' the other Freddy now, Cap'n." He said, stopping in front of the stage.

With a stiff nod of his head, Freddy closed his eyes.

"Wonderful. It'll be nice to entertain again."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy and Mike Huddled together against the wall by the front doors of the old building, the wind at their backs. Mike sneezed, and Jeremy looked at him in concern. Even though Mike was the older brother, the fact that he'd been the one bitten back in '87, and Jeremy was not, made the younger boy protective of him.

"M-M-Mikey...are you ok-k-kay...?"

The brunette can only nod-barely noticeable amidst the shivers that wracked his frame.

"Y-yeah...I'm f-fine...Jerry..."

A metalic creak sounds, and Jeremy shakily wraps his arms around Mike's torso as Mike does the same for him, both prepared to move in case the metal covering over their heads were to fall down.

"H-Hey ki-ki-kids! Wel-Welcome to Freddy Fazbear-Fazbear's Pizza!"

It's a voice Jeremy remembers very well. Mike, he knows, also knows who this is, even though he doesn't look to its owner.

"F-F-Freddy...!"

With his fake rosy cheeks and red-striped top hat, and the sheen of the plastic casing, Jeremy is somehow reminded of the animatronic that bit his brother.

But that can't be. They looked nothing alike, after all.

Mike dares to look up, and sees the paw extended towards him.

As he ponders on whether or not to take it, Freddy waits patiently, his smile unfaltering.

Finally, after a while, Mike accepts the offered paw, Jeremy clutching his other hand tightly.

"You must be hung-hungry. Let's get you some of Chi-Chi-Chica's fresh pi-pizza-pizza."

Freddy leads them inside the old pizzeria - Mike and Jeremy hadn't thought to try going inside, not since it shut down in 1987- and the two boys are a little surprised to see older, cloth covered versions of the animal mascots they knew and loved on the stage, rather than the plastic ones they remembered. Trying not to pay too much attention to them, they followed Freddy into the kitchen.

Freddy watched as his toy counterpart-Fred, as he preferred to be called- led the two boys into the kitchen. He considered moving and talking to them, but refrained. It wasn't quite time for that. Not yet - not until they'd gotten more comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chica was already in the kitchen, pulling out a freshly baked pizza. Honestly, how she prepared them so fast, Fred didn't know.

After making sure Mike and Jeremy were settled at the counter, he went up to Chica.

"Hey-hey Chica! We nee-need one of your tas-tasty pi-pi-pizzas for these hung-hungry kids!"

The chick animatronic turned away from her work to face Fred.

"Oh! H-Hi Freddy! Take Take some of this one this one!" She said cheerfully.

"Thanks Chica!"

Fred cut out a couple slices and placed them on paper plates - it was a wonder how those hadn't rotted away yet- before sliding them to the shyly smiling Mike and the cautious Jeremy.

"Here you go kid-kid-kiddies! Chica's pi-pizza is the best the best here!"

Without paying attention, Mike eagerly dug in. Jeremy picked at his slice slowly.

Fred watched them for a minute, a little concerned. He recognized Mike from...that day. Surely Mangle and the other toys did, too.

Silently, he pulled Chica into the back room, ignoring Jeremy's suspicious look.

Once the door was shut, Chica gave Fred a look.

"What was that about, Fred? Why couldn't we just talk normal back there?"

The rosy-cheeked bear sighed.

"They were here before we shut down...they remember - at least, the younger one does- what we were like back then."

"And? What're you saying?"

"I'm saying that if we suddenly started talking like normal human beings, rather than the glitches pieces of junk they remember us as, things could go wrong."

Chica lowered her head in understanding.

"ooooohh...but...we'll be able to actually talk to them sometime...right? Like...how about tonight?"

Bonnie and the other toys assembled there nodded their agreement.

"Yeah! We could say it's part of our night mode!"

" Mhm!"

Fred sighed. It looked like his bandmates wanted this, and as their leader, and thus the most important to the children...

" Very well...but...be careful bringing this up to Mangle..."

There were murmers of agreement throughout the room as the plastic - covered animatronics glanced at the door.

Children were always sensitive subjects around Mangle...especially since that day.

Meanwhile, onstage, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were planning what to do about the boys they'd rescued. Naturally, it'd be wrong to push them back into the cold, but...they couldn't just live out the rest of their lives in an abandoned pizzeria, either. In the end, they could only come up with one course of action.

Ask the Puppet for help.


	4. Chapter 4

After finishing their food, Jeremy and Mike threw away their plates and decided to go back to the Dining Area. Unable to find the right words to convey either of their feelings right now, the two brothers sat on the front edge of the Show stage in silence for quite some time.

Mike was the first to break the silence.

"Hey, Jerry?"

"Eh? What, Mikey?"

"Mm...After...that day...did you ever think of Freddy and his friends the same?"

The young blonde flinched. Even after so long, thinking of that accident was still painful.

"...No. I didn't."

"Oh...well...I did...I think...I think she only did that because she was mad...I don't think she tried to..."

They both knew he was referring to that horrible birthday in 1987...the beginning of all their problems.

From her place in the long shut down Pirate's Cove, a white fox in horrible disrepair smiled for the first time since that day so long ago. Her system still remembered that voice.

The Toys - minus Mangle- were gathered around the Puppet's gift box hidden away in an even older storage room connected to the back room of the Kitchen. The black and white being was proudly seated on the lid of his box, though still not quite overlooking the animatronics as his more childish part would've liked.

"Simply put, you want to know what to do about young Michael and his brother Jeremy." He said in his strange voice, before anyone else could get a word out. At this point, no one was really surprised.

"That's correct." Said Fred.

"...I can most certainly help with that. The children might be feeling a little sleepy right now...be careful not to startle them when they wake up- they'll have...a bit of trouble remembering...certain things..."

On the Showstage, Mike and Jeremy were suddenly feeling a little tired. Blaming it on the pizza they'd eaten, the two grabbed hold of each other and tried to get to a more comfortable spot to rest.

They collapsed right in front of the stage, asleep. Not wasting Amy time, Bonnie jumped down, landing in front of them, and picked up Mike with one hand, the other still holding his guitar. Without saying a word, the purple bunny made his way to the bedrooms, via a door at the end of the West Hall by the Office. Chica followed, gently cradling Jeremy in her arms. Upon reaching his bedroom, Bonnie placed Mike on his bed, covering him up and patting his head. He couldn't help but smile fondly as Chica lay Jeremy down next to the brunette, the two brothers instantly clinging to each other.

"Aaawwwwww..." he cooed.

"They're so-so cute..." said Chica in a motherly tone.

"Indeed they are." Said Fred, inviting himself in.

" Regarding Jeremy and Michael...there is something that needs to be discussed." He turned to leave the room.

" Please, follow me."

Giving final glances to the sleeping children, Bonnie and Chica reluctantly followed their leader's toy counterpart out to the Office.

Somehow, neither of them were surprised that none of the other Toys were present.

"I'd say 'have a seat', but there's only this one." Said the plastic-covered bear from his place at the desk.

"Ahem. Pushing that aside, we've found a way to keep Michael and Jeremy with us..."

"...I see..."

Chica was silently rubbing her head in thought as Bonnie spoke.

" So...you'll need new names for yourselves."

Fred nodded.

"Of course. Naturally, I'm still Fred. I believe the other Chica has decided on...Chik...I think. And the other Bonnie is calling himself Blu."

Chica nodded.

"Alright then. That's all fine and good, but there's still one more thing I wanna know...who's gonna be with the kids when they wake up?"

Fred rolled his eyes.

"The same ones who put them to bed, of course."

Bonnie made for the door.

"...Well, I guess that's our cue. C'mon Chica."

The two older animatronics left the room and returned to Bonnie's bedroom, where Mike and Jeremy were sleeping soundly.


	5. Chapter 5

When Mike woke up, he felt his younger brother's warmth beside him, and a slight pain in his head. It took him a moment to realize where they were.

"That's right..." he said softly to himself.

" Jerry and I wandered here...and a nice bear let us stay..."

Slowly crawling out of the comfortable bed, Mike glanced at his brother. He thought for a moment.

Though he wanted to go out and thank the bear again for his kindness - that's what he remembered being taught at school: treat everyone kindly and be thankful for what you are given-, Mike also knew that Jeremy hated it when he left him alone.

The brunette child was stirred from his decision making when the door opened, revealing a purple rabbit with a red bowtie.

Mike had no memory of the rabbit, either, though he had the feeling he should have.

" Oh. You're awake. That's good. We were all worried after you fell."

Wait, 'we'?

Mike only remembered the brown bear who said they could stay.

But never mind that - what was that smell?

His stomach growled, and he focused on the metal tray the rabbit held in his hands.

Seeing the child's gaze wander to the pizza he held in his hands, Bonnie set it down on the bedside table.

" Chica thought it'd be a good idea to make you boys some pizza. That was quite a nasty fall you took. Marion even said it might've messed with your brains."

Bonnie chuckled.

" Though...that reminds me...you remember who we are, right?"

Mike shook his head.

"Well...I'm Bonnie. I'm your big brother-well, one of them. And Chica's one of your big sisters. Marion is...well, technically, he's our doctor - and a really good one- but he's close enough to us that he's like your uncle."

Mike nodded to show he heard as he continued staring at the pizza. It looked even better than it smelled. Laughing good-naturedly, Bonnie grabbed the slicer out from under the pizza itself and cut a slice for the boy.

" Here. Eat up. You've been sleeping for awhile, so of course you're hungry. Jerry will probably want some, too, when he wakes up."

Handing the pizza to Mike, Bonnie sat down on the bed beside Jeremy. They really were pretty cute, now that he was able to get a closer look at them.

Humming to himself since he didn't have his guitar - didn't want to risk getting it dirty off the Showstage-, a thought came to Bonnie's mind.

" Say, Mikey...when you're done eating, do you want to re-meet your other family members?"

The brunette just nodded, too absorbed in the delicious pizza to worry about what would happen if Jeremy happened to wake up while he was gone.

In the Dining Area, all of the animatronics-sans Bonnie- were assembled, waiting. The Puppet had said it would be a few hours until Mike and Jeremy woke up, but they couldn't help but worry that something would go wrong, and that it'd take longer, or they wouldn't wake at all.

As a result, it was easier to play along with Fredbear's easily concocted lie.

" Naturally," began Freddy's golden counterpart, " Mike and Jeremy will question how they lost their memories of you. This being said, we must create a believable excuse. It should be agreeable to human medical sciences, but also simple enough that we can keep it going without any major consequences - especially in regard to the children's true family." The golden bear said, looking around.

His dark gaze landed on the Showstage.

"Yes. That'll do. For now, we'll stand by this: Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica invited Jeremy and Mikey to dance and sing with them onstage. They agreed and got on, but then Mikey lost his footing and fell and hit his head. Jeremy tried to catch him, but fell off himself, and they've each been in a coma for a few years. Since the accident, we've been shut down since we could no longer afford upkeep. Any questions?"

Chik raised her hand.

" What if they ask why they're here and not at a hospital?"

Fredbear looked at her firmly.

" They won't. They'll remember living with us a few months before the accident."

Chik nodded her head in understanding, as Blu raised his hand.

"Are we going to involve..._him_?"

Everyone knew very well who _he _was.

Fredbear thought for a moment.

"...We'll see. That depends on whether or not he even _wants_ to."

The golden bear sighed.

There was a moment of tense silence.

" Any more questions?"

More silence.

Fredbear nodded his approval as footsteps were heard coming from the West Hall. Moments later, Bonnie appeared, carrying little Mike on his shoulders.

" Look who finally woke up!"

"Mikey!" Chica pulled him from Bonnie's shoulders and hugged him tightly.

" We were SO WORRIED!"

Freddy placed a hand on the chicken's shoulder.

"Gentle, Chica. Michael just woke up, after all."

Chica reluctantly let him go, Freddy catching him as he wobbled a little unsteady on the ground.

The toys smiled in amusement.

Blu was the first of them to approach Mikey, having the decency to wait till he could stand on his own. The blue rabbit crouched down to meet the boy's eyes.

"Mikey...I'm..._we're_ glad you're okay. When you fell off the stage...Marion said that when you woke up, you might not remember us..."

He looked at the boy sadly as he nodded.

"Yeah...I don't know who you are..."

Blue rabbit ears drooped.

"I'm your brother...big brother Blu."

Chik frowned.

"And...I'm big sis Chik."

Fredrick placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Remember me? Uncle Fred?"

Mike nodded. He remembered the rosy-cheeked bear very well.

Fred pointed to Fredbear.

"And what about your other uncle, uncle Fredbear?"

Mike shook his head.

"That's okay, Michael. He was never around much to begin with."

Freddy stepped up.

"He never did like children much." Said the cloth-covered bear with a slow shake of his head.

"But I digress. Do you remember me, Mike? Paps bear?"

He sounded so sad to little Mikey, it was actually a little hard to say 'no'. The boy shook his head slowly.

"Ah..well...That's fine. You know who I am now. I can see you've met Bonnie, and you already know Chica. Now that you've met your brothers and sisters, are you ready to meet your cousins? Or would you like to sleep a bit first?"

Mike thought more on this. On the one hand, he wanted to meet these other family members. On the other, he wanted to be there if and when Jeremy woke up.

Freddy waited patiently for his answer.

"C...Can I sleep a little first?"

The bear nodded.

" Of course. Bonnie, if you could take him back to your room?"

The purple rabbit nodded.

"Sure thing, papa bear. C'mon Mikey."

The boy followed him back down the hall and into his room, quickly finding himself tucked into bed next to Jeremy again.

Before people start voicing their confusion, Fredbear is Golden Freddy/Goldie. This is the name that has been commonly used for him since the release of Five Nights At Freddy's 3, and so, it is the name I shall be using. Also, to those who've played/seen playthroughs of FNaF3, can you guess who "he" is?

HINT: The Phone Guy calls him "Spring Bonnie".


End file.
